In a known self-timer device, an electric delay function is carried out by an electric circuit and is constructed so that it flashes or intermittently lights a luminous indicating means during the self-timer operation to clearly indicate for a person to be photographed that the self-timer is operating. Another known self-timer device is constructed such that it flashes or intermittently lights the luminous indicating means a few seconds before the shutter is released to inform a person to be photographed of the imminent shutter release time. Thus, such known self-timer devices may indicate either that the self-timer is operating or when the shutter is about to be released. For self-timer photography, however, it is desirable that both the operation of the self-timer and the imminent shutter release time are indicated in a mode capable of easy identification and eminent recognition.